1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing floor coverings, and more particularly pertains to such an apparatus which employs a scissors-type action.
2. Description of Related Art
Floor coverings are traditionally removed by hand. This is typically done by scraping beneath the covering and pulling. The tremendous strength of today's industrial adhesives, however, makes this exceptionally difficult work. There are various mechanical devices which give users an increased mechanical advantage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,844 to Hanson discloses a floor covering removal apparatus which employs interlocking gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,433 to Carmichael et al. discloses a sheet removal apparatus which is adapted to be anchored to the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,725 discloses a device for removing glued down carpet employing a pair of leverage arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,451 to Foltz discloses an automatic carpet stripping apparatus which includes rollers for receiving a lose end of carpet.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,052 to Adams et al. discloses a carpet take up device utilizing a forward blade.
Although the above described devices may satisfy certain defined objectives, none of them contemplates employing a scissors-type mechanism for the purpose of removing floor coverings.